Frankie's Call
by sparksfly16
Summary: Frankie makes a call to a friend he misses! Niley! This fic is legal, no last names are used! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is legal. I don't own any characters.**

Frankie **Grey **noticed his brother, Nick's, cell phone lying on the couch. Frankie picked the phone up and dialed a number he hadn't dialed in a while.

"Hi Frankie!" A girl said. It was Miley **Stewart**! Miley didn't come over the Jonas' house anymore because Frankie's brothers haven't gotten along with Miley since she and Nick broke up.

"Hi Miley! I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a play date tomorrow." Frankie said.

"Is it okay with your parents?" Miley asked.

"Yeah they said I can have a friend over anytime." Frankie replied.

"Okay, I'll where a hoodie and sunglasses so we can surprise your family." Miley said with a laugh. Frankie laughed too.

"Okay," he said. They set up a time to met and then hung up.

"Hey Frankie!" Nick said as he entered the room.

"Where's my phone?" He asked.

"On the couch. By the way I have a play date tomorrow." Frankie said.

"That's great! Did you tell Mom yet? Me, Joe, and Kevin have the day off tomorrow so we can meet your friend." Nick said. Frankie just smiled and ran off to find his mother.

"Hey mom, I invited a friend over for a play date tomorrow. Is that okay?" Frankie asked.

"Sure honey. What's your friend's name?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise!" Frankie said.

Then he ran off to go play. _Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day_, Mrs. Jonas thought.

**Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This fic is legal. I don't own any characters. Okay thanks for the reviews and check the first chapter, I added last names to Frankie and Miley's name. Keep reviewing! And like I said this is a story about The Grey Brothers and Miley Stewart.**

Frankie and Big Rob arrived at Miley's house at 11:00 am the next afternoon. Miley got in the car and was happy to see Big Rob. Out of all the Jonas' bodyguards his was her favorite. He was the one she could trust the most.

"Hi Frankie! I brought my bathing suit in case you want to go swimming later." Miley said. She gave Frankie and big hug and Big Rob a hug too. Then the three of them started talking.

They arrived at the Jonas' house 30 minutes later. Miley slipped on her sunglasses and put her hoodie over her head. Frankie and Miley walked in the house. Nick, Joe, Kevin, Mrs. Jonas, and Mr. Jonas were in the living room waiting to greet Frankie's guest. They all looked confused when the saw that's Frankie's guest. One she looked more like Nick's age not Frankie's and two she kept her hoodie and sunglasses on in the house. The Jonas' introduced themselves and looked at Frankie's guest trying to figure out how Frankie knew her. "

Hi," Miley said in a fake British accent. She and Frankie giggled at Miley's fake accent, and then ran into the game room.

"She didn't even tell us her name."Joe said.

"That was weird," Nick agreed.

"I'm sure we'll learn all about her during lunch." Mrs. Jonas said.

An hour later Frankie and Miley headed to the dining room for lunch. Miley took off her sunglasses and hoodie and then followed Frankie into the dining room. Joe and Kevin dropped their forks when they saw Miley and Nick started choking on his water. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas just smiled.

"Hi everyone!"Miley said.

"Hi Miley, how are you doing?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"I'm good, thank you very much." Miley said as she sat down at the table.

"How's Justin doing?" Nick asked very rudely.

"Justin's doing fine. I'm so happy I have him in my life; he's one of my best guy friends." Miley said. Joe, Nick, and Kevin all looked at each other.

"Wait you aren't dating him?" Kevin asked. Miley looked down at her hands.

"No, I'm just helping him get a record started like I did with you guys a while back and along the way Justin became one of my closest friends." She said.

"How are Danielle, Camille, and Selena?" Miley said referring to the brothers girlfriends.

"Camille's good, she just had a new movie come out so she's really excited about that." Joe said.

"Danielle's good," Kevin said. He was probably the most rude of the brothers to Miley, besides Nick.

"Selena and I broke up yesterday." Nick said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about the break up. I knew Sick was Disney's golden couple." Miley said. Most fans called Nick and Selena Nelena but anti-fans and Miley called them Sick. Nick could see Miley was trying to hide a smile.

"It's okay though. I heard you and Lucas Trevor are becoming the new golden couple." Nick said with a smirk. He received a whack in the head from Joe.

"Boys remember your manners!" Mrs. Jonas yelled.

"Well I did convince Lucas to move to LA, so if Disney wants us to be the new golden couple we wouldn't have any problems." Miley said. She also had a smirk on her face.

"Me and Miley were going to go swimming after; do you guys want to join us?" Frankie asked. Kevin and Nick were about to protest when Joe said,

"We'd love to."

**Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This fic is legal. I don't own any characters. Okay thanks for the reviews and check the first chapter, I added last names to Frankie and Miley's name. Keep reviewing! And like I said this is a story about The Grey Brothers and Miley Stewart.**

Miley's ringtone went off; it was Mandy Montana. Mandy was her best friend. "Excuse me, I have to take this. Frankie I'll meet you at the pool." Miley said then she walked upstairs to go change and talk to Mandy. Miley grabbed her swim stuff and headed into the bathroom to change. "Mandy you'll never guess what I just found out! Sick is over!" Miley whisper-yelled.

Mandy screamed in excitement. "That's great now we'll never have to hear them denying it again!" Mandy said.

"I know it's great, I have to go though. Can you meet me at my house around 5:00 tonight?" Miley asked.

"Yeah sure, see you then!" Mandy said and then she hung up.

Miley slipped on her purple bikini and matching cover-up, then she applied suntan lotion and headed toward the pool.

Frankie was swimming in the pool and his brothers were taking while resting on the pool chairs. Miley came out and took off her cover-up. The she ran and did a cannonball into the pool. She splashed Nick, Joe, and Kevin with her cannonball and received a high five from Frankie.

"Miley I'm working on a new song and you just got the papers with lyrics on them soaked!" Nick yelled.

"Relax Nicholas; you always have the lyrics inm your head. Just go and get more paper." Miley said.

_Nicholas? Since when did Miley call me Nicholas?_ Nick thought. Nick pouted and headed inside to get more paper. On his way back he passed the couch. Miley's cell phone was ringing and he decided to see who it was. The caller id said Lucas .

_Lucas? Was that Lucas Trevor?_ Nick headed back out to the pool area to see all three of his brothers and Miley playing Marco Poole. Nick decided to join the game and they had been playing for a while when Miley realized it was time for her to go. She headed upstairs to change and back up her things. Even though Nick didn't want to admit it, he had fun.

**Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This fic is legal. I don't own any characters. Okay thanks for the reviews and check the first chapter, I added last names to Frankie and Miley's name. Keep reviewing! And like I said this is a story about The Grey Brothers and Miley Stewart.**

Miley had been gone for about an hour and his brothers were still in shock.

"How could Frankie not warn us?" Nick said.

"I have to talk some sense into that boy!" Kevin said. "Frankie get in here!" He yelled.

"Look don't go too hard on him, he just wanted to see his best friend." Joe said.

Frankie came running in. "Guess what? When I dropped Miley off she let me come in and play for a little while and we even tapped an episode of the Miley and Mandy Show and I wanted to stay for longer but then Lucas came and took Miley to a movie and..." Frankie said.

"Wait Lucas who?" Nick said, cutting Frankie off.

"Oh Lucas the one in her Hannah Montana Movie. He was so nice and he even played football with me while Miley got ready for the movie." Frankie said. "I'm gonna go call Noah now." He said and then ran out of the room.

"Well, Frankie seemed to have a good time. But still that's no excuse for bringing her over...Nick are you okay?" Kevin asked. His little brother had silent tears streaming down his face.

"I was supposed to be the one with the great girlfriend. Miley was always going to be the one with the loser boyfriend. But now she has good old country boy Lucas and who do I have...no one!" Nick said.

"Nick it's okay, look we'll call her and I'm sure she'll be at the movies with Mandy and Lucas." Joe said. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Miley's number.

"Hello, you've reached Miley's phone. I'm at the the movies right now,so I can't talk. But if it's important call Mandy." Miley's voice mail said.

"You know what you need? You need to call Selena and go on a date with her. She always knew how to cheer you up." Kevin said.

"No Kevin, I told you Selena is not the girl for me!" Nick said. Then he ran. Out the door and into the street, he didn't know where he was going but he knew his brothers were right behind him.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This fic is legal. I don't own any characters. Okay thanks for the reviews and check the first chapter, I added last names to Frankie and Miley's name. Keep reviewing! And like I said this is a story about The Grey Brothers and Miley Stewart.**

Nick's brothers had caught up with him and they decided to walk to the local newsstand. It appeared that the photographers had the day off because they were no where to be seen.

"Hey Nick look what your little ex is saying now." Kevin said. He handed Joe and Nick each a copy of the latest teen magazine.

The cover said; "The boys won't confirm they're dating people because they're more marketable single." An ex opens up.'

"Hey Kevin before you start attacking Miley you might want to see who said it." Joe said and he handed Kevin the magazine.

Nick looked too. "Selena," They said. Kevin was quiet from then on there.

All of a sudden the photographers jumped out of no where. The boys where prepared for the photographers when they realized that pictures weren't being taken of them but of someone down the street.

"Miley over here!" One photographer yelled.

Joe was the first one to catch a glimpse of Miley. She was walking hand in hand with Lucas.

"Maybe we should go," He said. Kevin saw Miley next and agreed.

But before they could get there little brother out of there, he saw Miley and Lucas.

Once Nick saw Miley and Lucas he decided right then and there that he wanted Miley back.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This fic is legal. I don't own any characters. Okay thanks for the reviews and check the first chapter, I added last names to Frankie and Miley's name. Keep reviewing! And like I said this is a story about The Grey Brothers and Miley Stewart.**

**Also just to clear things up, it is Lucas her co-star, not the Lucas that was on Hannah Montana.**

"Guys this is stupid!" Selena yelled.

"It's not stupid Selena, you talked to the press about you and Nick. That's so stupid! Don't come over here anymore." Kevin said.

"Kevin shut up! She's a girl for crying out loud and for you information I said it was okay if she ever wanted to talk to the press. I'm tried of pretending." Nick said.

Kevin was shocked, his brothers were always on board with the whole secret dating thing. Or so he thought.

"I have to go." Selena said.

"Wait I just stood up for you and you're leaving?" Nick asked.

"Yes I have to meet Miley and Demi at Miley's house. We're going to a midnight screening of The Hannah Montana Movie." Selena said. She grabbed her purse and waved good bye to Joe and Nick.

"Oh yeah Miley's movie is coming out. I should see if Camilla wants to go see that." Joe said. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Camilla.

"Hey Nick did you see this?" Kevin asked. He was at Nick's computer. _Did he see the songs I've been writing in the folder called Miley?_ Nick thought. Nick headed over to the computer and took a look. It was a picture of Miley and Lucas on their date and you could see Nick in the background. The title of the article read; 'Lucas and Miley's Date Night, A Jealous Nick Spots Them.' The picture did look bad. There was Lucas and Miley holding hands and smiling at each other and then you could see Nick glaring at Lucas. Anyone could tell he was angry.

"Oh great." Nick said. Joe headed over to see what it was and was just as shocked as his other brothers. Suddenly the home phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Nick said.

"Hello is your brother Kevin home by any chance?" She said. He knew that voice anywhere. It was the sweet voice he fell in love with, but he could hear the anger in her voice.

"Yeah," Nick said. He handed the phone to Kevin, who put it on speaker.

"Hello," Kevin said.

"You are a jerk. Look I don't care if you talk trash about me and wear stupid shirts, but if you talk about Selena or Demi like the way you talked to Selena today, we're going to have a problem. Understood?" Miley said.

"What are you talking about?" Joe said.

"Listen guys Selena is over my house right now crying her eyes out becasue of what you said to her. She thought you were her friends." Miley said.

"Hey I defended her!" Nick said.

"You broke her is what you did." Miley said.

"Miley shouldn't you be with Lucas?" Nick blurted.

"Stay out of my personal life. I'm done with all of you except Frankie and your parents." Miley yelled.

Then she hung up.

_Great Nick; when trying to get your ex back you upset her by making her best friend mad. _

Nick pulled out his cell phone and texted Demi. She was the most likely to not ignore him right now. Mostly because she was probably still at work and had no idea about the thing with Selena.

_Demi I was thinking you and Selena and Miley should come to our concert tomorrow. Frankie really wants to see Miley._

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This fic is legal. I don't own any characters. Okay thanks for the reviews and check the first chapter, I added last names to Frankie and Miley's name. Keep reviewing! And like I said this is a story about The Grey Brothers and Miley Stewart.**

Demi was driving to Miley's house from the set of _Sonny_ and she was in a bad mood. Sterling had pretty much blown her off when she tried to ask him out. _He's such a jerk!_ Demi thought. Suddenly her cell phone rang, alerting her that she had text messages. She skillfully opened her phone while keeping her eyes on the road and checked the messages. One was from Miley and one was from Nick. Nick asked if she and Miley and Selena wanted to go to a concert they were having tomorrow. She quickly texted back _Sure_. She would somehow have to convince Miley and Selena to come along, but it would be fun. She opened up the text message from Miley. It just said _Get to my house quickly we have a problem._ Wonderful more problems. Oh well, at least they were still going to the movies tonight. That would take her mind off Sterling for a little while, she hoped. She pulled into Miley's driveway and ran up to Miley's room. She opened the door to find Miley talking to on someone on the phone and Selena holding a dye bottle. I gave them both puzzling looks.

"I'm getting rid of my Nick-lights once and for all." Selena said. Demi pointed to Miley. "Oh and she's venting to Lucas." Selena added.

"About what?" Demi asked.

"Oh well Kevin was mad at me for talking to the press about my relationship with Nick, so he called me over the house and yelled at me with Joe and Nick. Nick defended me, but I was so hurt by them because I thought they were my friends and all, so I came over Miley's house and told her all about it and she called them and yelled at them and Kevin just kind of blew her off, so now she's venting to Lucas and when she's done, we're going to get rid of the Nick-lights." Selena said.

"Wait, what did you say to the press?" Demi asked.

"Oh just mostly about how it was hard being in a relationship where you can't confirm you're dating. Nick said it was fine if I wanted to talk." Selena said. She walked over to Miley's beauty cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red nail polish.

Just then Miley hung up her phone. "Okay Selena are you ready?" Miley asked.

Selena nodded."I've been ready for a long time." She said. They headed into the bathroom and Demi followed them.

As Miley worked the dye into Selena's hair she turned to Demi. "So how was work?" Miley asked.

"Work was okay. It was a long and tiring day though." Demi said with a sigh.

"How did everything with Sterling go?" Selena asked.

"He blew me off, I guess Miley's the only one who can get a twenty year-old's attention." Demi said.

Miley snorted a laugh. "Yeah." She said. Just then Demi's cell phone started ringing, she went into Miley's room to answer it.

"It's Sterling!" Demi called into the bathroom excitedly. Selena looked up at Miley and they both smiled.

"Sterling is a great guy, but like any other guy he's clueless when it comes to girls." Selena said.

"What boy isn't?" Miley asked.

"True," Selena agreed.

Just then Demi came running back in the room. "He asked me out!" She shouted. All three girls screamed and when Miley put Selena's hair in a towel, they all hugged.

"That's great Demi." Miley said. Miley finished cleaning up the bathroom.

"Oh guys by the way I got a text from a famous brother and he invited us to a concert they are putting on tomorrow." Demi said.

Selena and Miley both looked at her like she had six heads, as they headed into Miley's room.

"Come on, Selena you can show off your new anti Nick-lights hair and Miley you can-" Demi said.

"Bring Lucas?" Miley asked hopefully.

"Now Miley Nick invited us and I think bringing Lucas would be a little rude." Demi said.

"Why," Selena said from Miley's computer. "According to all the gossip magazines he has a new girlfriend."

"What?" Demi and Miley said.

"Yeah apparently they've been going out for a little over a month." Selena said.

"That boy really is making the rounds in Hollywood." Demi said.

"I'll call Lucas." Miley said with a smile.

Demi looked at Miley on the phone twirling her hair and talking to Lucas, and at Selena who was reading all about Nick and his new girlfriend. _Wow this concert is going to be interesting. _She thought.

**Please Review! Okay guys I have a question; I saw the Hannah movie and I am seriously considering ending this story with Miley and Lucas together. What are you thoughts? Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This fic is legal. I don't own any characters. Okay thanks for the reviews and check the first chapter, I added last names to Frankie and Miley's name. Keep reviewing! And like I said this is a story about The Grey Brothers and Miley Stewart.**

"Come on guys we're going to be late!" Demi yelled up the stairs. They had to be at the concert in half an hour and Miley and Selena were still getting ready. Lucas was already in the car waiting. Selena appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing jeans and a red sweater that went down to her knees. Selena walked down the stairs, turned to the mirror at the door, applied some lip gloss, and headed to the car.

"Miley if you're not down in one minute, I'm coming to get you!" Demi yelled up the stairs.

"Relax, I"m on my way." Miley said. She appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a gray tank top, green sweatpants with the matching green sweatshirt, and black converse.

"That's what you're wearing?" Demi asked as Miley made her way down the stairs.

Miley paused at the mirror by the door, ran her fingers through her hair, and applied some mascara. "Yup." She said and then headed to the car. Demi rolled her eyes and followed Miley. _Well tonight we're obviously playing a game called 'How Mad Can We Make Nick Jonas', _Demi thought.

"Nick what are you so happy about?" Joe asked.

"That Demi and Miley are coming." Nick said, strumming his guitar.

"Well get that smile off your face, it's creeping me out and what about Selena?" Joe said.

"Oh I forgot about her and she's probably still mad at me for yesterday." Nick said.

"I'm still amazed that Demi got them to come here." Joe said.

"She probably bribed them." Kevin said entering the room.

"What is your problem!" Frankie yelled. "All you do is pick on Selena and Miley. Why are you so set on destorying them? They're nice girls!" Frankie yelled at Kevin then he ran out of the room and ran right into Miley who was coming in the room.

"Miley!" He yelled and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Frankie, I've got a surprise for you." Miley said. "Lucas come on in!" Miley yelled. Lucas and the other girls walked in.

"Lucas! Now we can finish our arm wrestling match." Frankie said.

"Sure Frank the Tank." Lucas said. Joe and Kevin turned to look at Nick who's face was turning red.

Lucas walked around and shook everyone's hand including Nick's. Nick seemed to use a lot of pressure when he shook Lucas's hand.

Joe, Nick, and Kevin finished playing their concert and ran off stage to go hang out with their friends. Nick looked around and noticed a certain someone was missing.

"Where's Miley?" Nick asked.

"Oh she heard that Kevin was upset that Hannah Montana got renewed for a fourth season and then she and Lucas left." Demi said. She, Selena. and Frankie looked awfully mad at Joe, Nick and Kevin.

"Actually they haven't left yet, because I told them to wait for me." She added. Then she got up and left.

"Bye guys." Demi said and waved bye to the brothers. Then she went up to them. "Look I think it's best if none of you hang out with me for a while. Sorry, but my loyalties are with my friends." She said and left.

"Did she just say she's not our friend anymore?" Joe asked.

"I think she did." Nick said.

"You guys really messed up." Frankie said, suddenly appearing next to his older brothers. Then he skipped out of the room.

"Frank, where are you going?" Kevin called.

"Miley invited me to go bowling. See ya!" He said and then left.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This fic is legal. I don't own any characters. Okay thanks for the reviews and check the first chapter, I added last names to Frankie and Miley's name. Keep reviewing! And like I said this is a story about The Grey Brothers and Miley Stewart.**

Nick wanted to make things right with the tween queen and the two Disney princesses, but they were all out of the country. Selena was in Canada filming a movie and Demi and Miley were in Europe. Miley was promoting the Hannah Montana Movie and Demi was promoting her cd. So what did Nick do? Did he call or text them? No, he threw himself into work. He was either always rehearsing for the new tour, or he was at the set of JONAS. Since all his brothers were chickens, Frankie decided to take things into his own hands. First he called each of the girls and found out what was new with them. His talk with Miley gave him some information he could use.

So Frankie went and found his brother Nick working on another new song. Frankie walked into the room where Nick was and sat down at the computer, there he googled 'Miley Cyrus'. He scrolled down the page until he found the article he was looking for. Then he clicked on it.

"Nick did you hear Lucas and Miley broke up?" Frankie called from the computer.

"What?" Nick said. He dropped his guitar and ran over to the computer.

"Yeah, it says they broke up because of differences and that they are still good friends." Frankie said, reading parts of the article.

"I have to call Miley." Nick said.

"Wait." Frankie said. "It also says that Selena has a new boyfriend, and that Demi recorded some songs without any of the Grey Brothers help." He said. Frankie had just filled Nick in on everything he had learned from his talks with his best friends.

"Joe, Kevin get in here!" Nick yelled. Frankie smiled and left the room. _Phase 1 complete_, Frankie thought. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the executives of Disney. Now for phase 2.

"Hello Frankie. What is the reason for your calling?" One of the executives asked Frankie. Frankie rolled his eyes at the formal talk. His brothers, Selena, and Demi had all seemed to fall for the all work and no play act. But Miley hadn't, that's why Miley was his best friend.

"Yes, the reason is that I just made a poll online and 100% of people say they want to see Miley play a recurring character on the show JONAS." Frankie lied.

"Really, that's very interesting. Thank you for the idea. I'll have the writers get started on it right away." The executive said, then hung up.

"Phase 2 complete." Frankie said. "Now I've got to think of what phase 3 is." So he ran off to his bedroom.

Meanwhile Frankie's brothers were looking at the current news about their former friends. Apparently, Miley and Lucas broke up, now Selena and Lucas were going out, and Demi is planning on recording six songs that she "didn't write with the Grey Brothers" and "has no plans to have the songs produced by the Grey Brothers" the article said.

"We should call them." Joe concluded after a good ten minutes of just staring at the screen. His brothers agreed. So Nick pulled the house phone he had in his room off the hook and dialed Miley's number first.

"Hello?" Miley yelled into the phone. Nick could here people talking in the background.

"Hey Miley, it's me Nick." Nick said.

"Oh, hey Nick. Listen, I really can't talk right now, I"m on my way to the London premiere of the Hannah Montana Movie." She said.

"Oh that's cool. I just need an explanation about something." Nick said.

"Oh you heard about my break-up." Miley said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah I did, but I also heard that Selena is now going out with Lucas." Nick said.

"Well you see, me and Lucas are still really good friends and I know Selena loves country boys, so I set them up on a date and they've been going out every since." Miley said.

"Oh. I have another quick question. What's going on with Demi and her new album?" Nick asked.

"You guys must have heard how she wrote some songs without you. She respects you as musicians and all that, but she wants to be able to call this album her own. A lot of people were saying she was just using you guys so she could have good music and she wants to prove them wrong." Miley said.

"Oh." Nick said.

"She's supposed to be at the premiere tonight. Want me to tell her y'all said hi?" Miley asked.

Nick smiled, he loved when Miley said y'all. "Yeah that'd be great. I'll let you go but one more question. If this is too personal you don't have to answer it, but why did you and Lucas break up?" Nick asked.

"We both knew I loved somebody else." Miley said. "Look I have to go. Bye. Say hi to your bros." She said, then hung up.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This fic is legal. I don't own any characters. Okay thanks for the reviews and check the first chapter, I added last names to Frankie and Miley's name. Keep reviewing! And like I said this is a story about The Grey Brothers and Miley Stewart.**

Miley still had a few blocks to go before she arrived at The Hannah Montana Movie premire. Unfortunately, that gave her plenty of time to think about what she had just told Nick. _Will he figure out that I still like him?_ Miley thought. Demi knew about Miley's crush, so Miley texted Demi.

Miley: Just told Nick, that me and Lucas broke up because I loved somebody else. Do you think he'll figure out who it is?

Demi: Nah. Besides Frankie, those boys are too caught up in their own little world.

Miley: Okay, thanks. So how is Selena doing?

Demi: I don't know she hasn't been answering my calls/texts.

Miley: That's weird. Are you at the premiere yet?

Demi: My limo is right in front of yours.

Miley: See you soon

Miley looked out the window and saw that she was at the premiere. She pushed all thoughts of Nick out of her head and headed to find Demi.

Meanwhile, Nick still had the phone held up to his ear like his was talking to someone, but Miley had hung up at least 5 minutes ago. Nick's older brothers were calling his name.

"Nick, what did Miley say?" Joe asked from the computer. Nick finally put the phone down and headed over to his brothers.

"She said that her and Lucas broke up and she set Lucas and Selena up on a date and now they've been going out every since." Nick said.

"Did she say anything about Demi?" Joe asked.

"It's complicated. Demi just wants to be her own person. Miley said she'll say hi for us." Nick said.

"That's cool." Kevin said. He was laying aganist Nick's bed, strumming a guitar.

"Kevin, what exactly is cool about this?" Joe asked. Kevin just shrugged.

"What are you doing Joe?" Nick asked.

"I"m just checking the gossip sites. Apparently, Miley wants you back." Joe said.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked.

"All the gossip sites say that an inside source says that you and Miley are back together." Joe said.

"Well it's not true because I'm not going out with her and she's not still dating Justin." Nick said, reading the article.

"I bet Selena is the inside source." Frankie said from the doorway.

"What!" Joe and Nick turned around to look at their brother.

"Yeah, she seems so set on becoming the new tween queen and she has to take Miley down if she wants to do that, so if she makes up rumors, Miley will be too busy denying them to realize what Selena is up to." Frankie said.

"I'm sure that's not true." Nick said.

"We should call Miley and warn her just in case." Joe said.

"Yeah." Kevin agreed.

**Okay guys quick question; do you want Selena to be nice or mean to Miley in this story? Please Review! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This fic is legal. I don't own any characters. Okay thanks for the reviews and check the first chapter, I added last names to Frankie and Miley's name. Keep reviewing! And like I said this is a story about The Grey Brothers and Miley Stewart.**

Selena sighed and looked at her cell phone. Frankie and his brothers had just called her and yelled at her for starting those rumors about Miley. And once Miley found out that Selena had said those things Miley would never be her friend. Miley had told Selena about Miley liking Nick in private and Selena should never have said those things to the press.

"Selena, hair and make-up time!" Her make-up artist yelled into Selena's dressing room (which was really just a tent).

"Okay I'll be out in a second!" Selena yelled back. Selena pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Miley saying, "I'm sorry, but give me a chance to explain." Then she called Demi and headed over to the make-up studio.

"Hey Selena!" Demi answered.

"Don't hate me." Selena whispered.

"You started those rumors about Miley didn't you?" Demi said.

"Yeah." Selena said, she held her head down.

"Why?" Demi asked. Selena told her the whole story.

"Oh, that's not right. You, me, and Miley will go there soon and complain." Demi said.

"Okay." Selena said.

"So what's up with you and Lucas?" Demi asked.

"Well I knew how much he liked Taylor, so I told him to ask her out, which I guess was me breaking up with him, and now I've been hanging out with Taylor Lautner. But we're just friends." Selena said.

"Are you and Lucas still friends?" Demi asked.

"Yup." Selena said. "I text him all the time."

"That's good. I'll talk to you soon." Demi said and hung up.

Meanwhile, Miley was also on the phone.

"Hello?" The person answered.

"Ahhhh!" Miley yelled into the phone.

"Miles, how much sugar have you had today?" The person asked.

"A lot, but that's not the point. I just saw your music video for "You Belong With Me" and it's amazing, Tay." Miley practically sang "it's amazing".

"Thanks Miley." Taylor said with a laugh.

"So..." Miley started.

"Yes?" Taylor asked, even though she knew what Miley was going to ask.

"Are you and Lucas dating?" Miley shouted into the phone.

"Miley you're crazy when you get sugar highs." Taylor said.

"Answer the question!" Miley insisted with a laugh.

"Okay, okay. Yes we are dating." Taylor said.

"I'm so excited for you and Lucas." Miley said.

"Thanks." Taylor said shyly.

"I was also wondering, if you would like to be my 'date' to a premiere party I'm going to tonight?" Miley said.

"I'd love to, I'll just have to cancel my plans with Lucas." Taylor said.

"You don't have to. You can bring him." Miley said.

"Really? Cool." Taylor said. "What premiere party is it anyway?"

"JONAS," Miley whispered.

"What? I can't hear you." Taylor said.

"JONAS." Miley said louder.

"Oh." Taylor said.

"But you should still bring Lucas." Miley said.

"But that would be rude to Joe." Taylor said.

"It was rude of him to break up with you in 27 seconds. Plus he'll probably have Camille drapped around his arm the whole night and Demi and Selena might not be able to come and if you are a good friend you will not leave me alone with the Grey Brothers and their 100 plus 'friends'." Miley said.

"Okay, I just texted Lucas and he said that he would be honored to go with such pretty girls." Taylor said.

"That's Lucas." Miley said with a laugh.

"So we'll meet you at your house at 7:00?" Taylor asked.

"Sounds good. See you then." Miley said.

"And Miley..." Taylor started.

"Yes?"Miley asked innocently.

"You had better not be wearing sweatpants when I meet you. Dress nice." Taylor said.

"Okay. I promise. Bye!" Miley said.

"Bye." Taylor said. Then they hung up. Miley was checking her text messages when she saw that she had one from Selena that was sent about 45 minutes ago. When Miley read it she got really confused. She logged onto her computer and typed in a famous gossip site.

**For all of you that wanted Selena to be nice, let's just say maybe someone made Selena say those things? Please Review! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This fic is legal. I don't own any characters. Okay thanks for the reviews and check the first chapter, I added last names to Frankie and Miley's name. Keep reviewing! And like I said this is a story about The Grey Brothers and Miley Stewart.**

"Ding Dong!" The doorbell to Miley's private wing went off at 7:15. Miley slipped on a final coat of lip gloss and opened the door.

"Sorry we're late. There was a lot of traffic." Taylor said.

"No problem. L.A. traffic can get pretty crazy." Miley said. Both girls looked at each others outfits. Taylor was wearing a purple strapless mini dress and her hair was in her signature curls. Miley was in a knee-length dress with straps that tied around her neck, her hair was down and had a little wavy look to it.

"Thank you for dressing up Miley." Taylor said.

"Hey most of my friends have boyfriends, so I need one or I'm going to miss you guys too much." Miley said, joking. Both girls laughed as they headed toward the car where Lucas was waiting for them in the limo.

"Hi Miley." Lucas said as the girls got in the car.

"Hey Lucas." Miley replied. She then pulled out her phone and texted Demi to see if she was coming. Selena had already told Miley that she couldn't come to the party since she was still in Canada.

**Miley:** You coming tonight?

**Demi:** No, I'm in the recording studio

**Miley:** Okay I'll see you around

**Demi: **Bye :D

Demi and Sterling had just broken up the other day, but everyone knew they would get back together soon.

"Hey girls are you going to sing at the open mic tonight?" Lucas asked. Taylor and Miley shot each other the same "is he crazy?" look and bursted out laughing.

"I'm not." Taylor said looking at Miley.

"I don't think I will, but maybe if I'm in the mood I'll sing." Miley said with a smile.

"Looks like we're here." Lucas said as they pulled into the hotel that the party was at. As the got out of the car and stepped onto the carpet that was laid out for the guests, they started smiling for the cameras.

"Miley can we get you alone?" One photogtapher yelled.

"No, tonight I'm not leaving my friends side." Miley said. The trio started laughing at the face that the photographer shot Miley. Then they headed over to do some interviews. After the interviews Miley recieved a text from Selena.

**Selena: **Are you mad at me?

**Miley:** You and I need to sort some things out, but I could never be mad for too long at one of my best friends

**Selena:** :)

**Miley:** I have to head inside now. Talk to you later, oh and say hi to little Joey for me

**Selena: **Will do

"Is everything okay?" Taylor asked. Miley nodded her head. Suddenly there was a hand covering Miley's eyes.

"Guess who?" Miley turned around to see Sterling smiling with a coke in one hand.

"Hey Sterling!" Miley said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what's new Miles?" He asked leaning aganist a near-by wall.

"Nothing much, you know the usual. Writing some new songs, filming Hannah Montana, and trying to do normal teenage things." She answered.

Sterling nodded. He understood just what she meant and that's why Miley loved him.

"Okay next up on our list is Miss. Miley Stewart." The DJ yelled. Miley whipped her head around to see what he was talking about and he stomach dropped as she realized someone had put her name on the list for open mic.

"Well I guess I have to go then." Miley said and hugged Sterling good-bye.

As Miley walked up on the stage she saw Taylor give her a thumbs-up for good luck and Lucas winked at her since he was to manly for a thumbs up. Miley also saw Selena enter through the side door.

'Surprise' Selena mouthed to Miley. Miley just smiled and sat on the stool in front of the mic.

"Okay so this is a pretty old song for me but it is one of my favorites when I think about the meaning behind it." Miley said with a smile. She cued the band and started singing.

"I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believin  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh yeah yeah"

She looked around the room and saw Nick watching her. She looked him directly in the eyes as she sang the last line, "I'm right here." The audicene cheered and shouted "More!" Miley smiled and motioned for Selena and Taylor to come up on stage. They huddled together around the band and then Miley walked up to the mic and moved the stool aside as Selena and Taylor were grabbing there mics.

Miley shouted excitedly, "Are you guys ready for a girls night out?" and then the three girls sang G.N.O. together. After that it was time for the premiere of J.O.N.A.S. so everyone found a seat and watched the show. During a commerical break Miley turned around to see Nick sitting right behind her. He shot her a smile and she looked down and smiled back, then she turned around to talk with Selena and they started talking about Selena's new boyfriend.

**I just want to clear one thing up, when I started this story Selena and Lucas were supposed to end up being together, but I want the story to stay sort of true to real life and that meant that Taylor and Lucas had to get together and then Selena and Taylor were together too. I enjoy these couples anyway because Selena seems happy with Taylor (the boy) and Taylor (the girl) and Lucas are the perfect match. So sorry if it seemed liked Lucas was playing the field. Please Review! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This fic is legal. I don't own any characters. Okay thanks for the reviews and check the first chapter, I added last names to Frankie and Miley's name. Keep reviewing! And like I said this is a story about The Grey Brothers and Miley Stewart.**

Miley stared out the window of her hotel in Savannah. Life was good. Her and Nick had been spending a lot of time together, but she was being careful. Taylor warned her to make sure this wasn't some kind of publicity stunt that Nick and his brothers were playing to get more cds sold. After all Taylor thinks Joe just went out with her for the movie publicity. But oh well. Suddenly her cell phone was ringing. It was Taylor.

"Hello?" Miley said.

"Miley go on youtube and type in Jonas Brothers on Larry King." Taylor said. It sounded like she was getting ready for a concert with all the noise in the background.

"Okay." Miley replied. She pulled out her laptop and typed in youtube, then Jonas Brothers on Larry King.

"Which video do I want?" She asked.

"The first one." Taylor replied. So Miley clicked on the first one.

"What am I looking for?" Miley asked.

"Go to a mintue 37 seconds and just watch." Taylor said. Miley did.

"So is your girlfriend as famous as his?" Larry asked Joe, while pointing at Nick.

"No I don't think anyone's is as famous as Miley Cyrus." Joe replied not even realizing what he had just said.

"Oh my gosh." Miley said.

"I know!" Taylor said.

"I have to talk to Joe!" Miley said reaching for her laptop.

"Okay Miles, I'll talk to you later." Taylor said.

"Okay, I think I"m going to need a Swift pep talk." Miley stated matter-of-factly.

"Alright. Call me after. But don't forget about the time difference again." Taylor said with a laugh.

"I'll try not to forget, bye!" Miley said. She heard the other line hang up and she knew it was safe to i-Chat with Joe.

After a few minutes of the screen saying connecting, Joe's face finally appeared on her laptop.

"Hey Miley." Joe said nervously.

"Hello Joesph." Miley said calmly.

"What's new?"Joe asked.

"Oh I don't know. But I do know that when you google my name the first thing that pops up is a headline that reads "Joe confirms Niley is back together!" Miley said her voice rising with each word.

"You google your name too? I was thinking I was the only one who searched for myself." Joe said with a nervous laugh.

"Look, I'll let it slide this time. But be careful what you say from now on!" Miley said.

"Yes m'am," Joe said.

"Alright bye," Miley said, then she hit end video.

"Ugh, I need someone to talk to about all this." Miley said. Right on cue her cell phone rang. It was someone she hadn't talked to in ages, but thankfully it was the one person who could help her.

"Ashley?" Miley said as she answered the phone.

"I'm all ears," Ashley said.

**In the last chapter I chose the song "Right Here" for a specific reason and I was wondering if anyone can come up with that reason? Please Review! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This fic is legal. I don't own any characters. Okay thanks for the reviews and check the first chapter, I added last names to Frankie and Miley's name. Keep reviewing! And like I said this is a story about The Grey Brothers and Miley Stewart.**

After a long talk with Ashley, Miley felt better. But she also felt worse. She missed Ashley, and L.A., and Emily, and all her friends back in L.A. Miley's cell phone started ringing again, taking her out of her thoughts.

She answered the phone, "Hey Demi," Miley said.

"Miley you sound like you're frowning, you better not be frowning." Demi said.

"If anyone should be frowning it's you. How are you doing?" Miley asked. Miley's older brother, Trace, and Demi had been going out, but they recently broke up.

"Miley, I'm fine. Maybe when things slow down a little him and I can get back together. But we're both on tour right now, and then I go and film Camp Rock 2 in fall all the way in Canada." Demi said.

"Okay, so what's up?" Miley asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my concert on the 31st in Tampa?" Demi asked, chomping on her gum.

"Yeah that sounds fun, I'll just have to check if I can get off work." Miley said. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Oh yeah, Taylor, Selena, Tiffany, Nick, Joe, Kevin, Frankie, Lucas." Demi said in a rush.

"What?" Miley said.

"Frankie," Demi replied.

"No before that," Miley said.

"Tiffany," Demi said.

"After that," Miley said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you mean Joe, Nick, and Kevin." Demi said with a nervous laugh.

"And bingo was his nam-o." Miley said.

Demi laughed again,"Miley you are so funny!"

Miley just stayed silent. "Okay, I know you're not exactly best buddies with them, but I'm really close with them and they're a really big part of my life and career. I mean their Dad is one of my managers, I can't just not invite them." Demi said.

"You know aside from there Dad being you manager, you sound exactly like I did two years ago." Miley snapped.

Demi was silent. Miley sighed. "Look I'm sorry, but those boys they really hurt me. I gave them everything they needed to succeed and how do they repay me? They push me out of their life, and now they act like those years didn't happen. They act like they were never my best friends, they act like..." Miley tried to finish, but she was crying too much to speak.

"Miley you don't have to tell me all this. I understand it's hard." Demi said sympatheticly.

Miley still talked, but she seemed to say the last part to herself, "He acts like I wasn't his first love. He acts like most of their album songs weren't written about me, he acts like that all never happened."

"Miley you need to calm yourself down. There is no need to get all worked up over Nick-"more sobs-"if he acts like that, then he doesn't deserve you." Demi said.

"Thanks Demi, but I need to be alone right now, I'll call you later." Miley said.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Demi asked, concerned.

"No," Miley whimpered.

"Miley Ray, I mean it, I'm calling you in 10 minutes and if you don't pick up, I will find a way to get there in 5 minutes." Demi said.

Miley laughed,"Okay Demi." Then she hung up. Miley wiped her mascara filled tears with her gray sweatshirt dress and then picked up her laptop. She scrolled through her contacts on her video chat until she found the one she needed. Miley clicked call and waited for the other person to pick up. He didn't have a concert tomorrow night, so he should have plenty of time to talk. That is unless he hits the ignore button when he sees who's calling.

Call recieved, the screen said. Miley breathed a sigh of relief as the chat screen loaded. Then she saw his face and the waterworks came back. _No crying until I've at least said hi,_ Miley promised herself.

"Hey?" Nick said. He sounded sleepy and unsure of what to do or say.

"Hi Nick. So how was the concert tonight?" Miley asked.

"It was okay, I sang a little flat during 'Fly With Me' but other than that it was a pretty good show." Nick said.

"Oh," Miley said. She wasn't really sure how to start the converstation she wanted to. So she did what she does best, blurt things out.

"Nick, I think I like you again."

**Please Review! Thanks! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, thanks so much for your help! amberislalalove, XxBreathexX, and Team M helped me find the 2nd story which was 'Be There' by Team M, it's a great story so check it out when you get the chance. However, I'm still looking for the story where Jake kidnaps Miley and Travis has to rescue her. If anyone knows what this story is called, please, just email me or put it in your review. Thanks!**

_"Nick, I think I like you again,"_

Nick's head snapped up, "What?"

"I said, I think I like you again," Miley replied.

"You think?" He asked.

"Well, it's just that lately, I can't stop thinking about you and I can't stop listening to your songs and stuff like that." She said. Miley looked down at the floor, so she couldn't see his reaction.

"Miley, can you look at me?" Nick asked. Miley looked up and saw that Nick looked confused.

"Can you just please tell me to move on?" Miley asked.

"Look, all the magazines have been saying we're back together now that we're hanging out more and I forgot how fun it is to be your boyfriend." Nick said softly.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, let's get back together." Nick said with a smile. Miley smiled too and they just smiled at each other for a while.

"Nick, we got to go to the meet and greet. Let's show some energy!" Kevin yelled.

"I got to go, see you at Demi's concert?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, see you then." Miley said. The video chat screen went black as the call was hung up. Miley was tired, so she headed to bed.

"_'Cause here we go, go, go again, and again and again and again and again, and again and again and again and again."_ Demi sang the end of her hit song 'Here We Go Again'. Nick winked at Miley, ever since they got back together, that song had been both their ring tones. Miley, Noah, Frankie, Taylor, Tiffany, Selena, Joe, Kevin, and Nick were all seated in the front row of Demi's concert.

"Alright guys, this next song I want to dedicate to one of my best friends-" Demi said.

"Selena's here tonight!" A girl behind Miley whispered to her friend excitedly.

"She's been taken a lot of beef from people, and she shouldn't have to. So Miley, this song is for you, always remember that the haters got nothin' on you." Demi said. Miley smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Demi.

Demi got the crowd started with a cheer of "You got nothin' on me!" Then she sang,

"Summer came, it took me by surprise  
California sunshine in my eyes  
Driving with the top down  
We sing along  
To our favorite songs  
Nothing could go wrong

Laughing as we gazed under the moon  
You kissed me and it never felt too soon  
Hard to believe that anything,  
Could tear us apart  
Then you break my heart

Now I know who you are  
You got nothin' on me  
I see, I should've known it from the start  
You can't tell me lies, don't even try  
Cause this is goodbye  
Goodbye

Caught you from the corner of my eye  
You smiled at a girl while passing by  
Thought you had me fooled, but you were wrong  
I know what's going on, it didn't take me long

Wasn't hard to read between the lines  
The necklace in your car, that wasn't mine  
Nothing left for you to do or say  
So I'm on way, now it's too late

Now I know who you are  
You got nothin' on me  
I see, I should've known it from the start  
You can't tell me lies, don't even try  
Cause this is good

Bye to broken promises,  
Time to face your jealous-ness  
Don't bore me apologies  
Or coming back crawling on your knees

You got nothin' on me! (You got nothin' on me! )  
You got nothin' on me!

I know who you are  
Yeah I see, I should've known it from the start

You can't tell me lies, don't even try  
Cause this is goodbye... !

Now I know who you are  
You got nothin' on me  
I see, I should have known it from the start  
You can't tell me lies, don't even try  
Cause this is goodbye

Goodbye" Demi finished. "Thanks so much for an incredible night everyone. I wouldn't be here without you and I hope that last song made you think about haters, remember they got nothin' on you!" Demi said. She fist pumped the air, took a few bows, and then ran off the stage. The audience was giving her a standing ovation.

After the show, and Demi's meet and greet, all of her guest's were hanging out backstage.

"Demi you were amazing!" Taylor said.

"Yeah," They all agreed, nodding their heads.

"Thanks for the song," Miley said. She gave Demi a hug.

"Don't ever forget it, they got nothin' on you." Demi said. She leaned towards Miley,"And not just the haters, Nick can't control you." She whispered.

"We're back together." Miley said.

"He still can't control you." Demi said with a smile.

"You're right," Miley said with a smile.

And she was right, don't let anyone tell you lies and try to tell you who you are. Always remember they got nothin' on you!

Frankie walked by and Miley pulled him into a hug. "Hey Frankie?" She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks for calling me." Miley said, softly.

"Thanks for answering me," Frankie replied.

**Thoughts? This isn't the last chapter, I'm probably going to write an epilouge depending on the reviews. So please review!**


	16. Epilogue

**Well, this is it, after 15 chapters and 100 reviews, this is the end. A big thank you to every single person who reviewed. I like to think of this story as a success and it wouldn't be without all of you. You rock!**

**June 11, 2015 (Miley's POV)**

"Miley you look so beautiful," Taylor said. I could see tears brimming on her eyes.

"No, you cry, I cry and today is a no crying day." I said.

"They're happy tears though." Taylor said. "And you cried at my wedding!" Taylor and Lucas had gotten married in 2012.

"Fine, you can cry," I said. So she did, but I knew they were happy tears.

"You do look beautiful Miley," Selena said as she put my veil on top of my hair. I could see her engagement ring glisten in the light, she was getting married to Joe later this year. So she was going to be my sister-in-law soon, which I was really excited about.

"Thanks Selena. Where's Demi?" I asked.

"Oh her and Trace got a flat on the way here." Selena said. Demi and Trace got back together in 2010 and Trace told me he is going to propose to her tonight.

"Well she's my maid of honor, so she better be here." I said, nervously.

"She will, don't worry." Taylor said. She zipped the back of my dress up and smiled.

"Here come the waterworks," I whispered to Selena.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're my little sister practially, and I can't believe you're getting married." Taylor said.

"Let's think about things that don't make us cry." Selena suggested.

"Okay, so how's the new albums coming along?" I asked them. After we found out what Disney made Selena say, Demi, Selena, and I all joined Taylor's record label, Big Machines Records. We also all quit our Disney shows, much to the dismay of our fans and some co-workers.

"Mine should be done soon," Selena said.

"I think I'm going to have to add a few songs about the wedding," Taylor said sniffling.

"Guys, it's time." Joe said, popping his head in the room. We got up and Taylor and Selena held my train. I saw Ashley, Mandy, Brandi, Danielle and Emily, they were also my bridesmaids. Noah was the flower girl.

"Where's Demi?" I whispered behind me to Taylor and Selena.

"Right here," Demi said, suddenly going us.

"Way to cut it close," Selena said jokingly.

"I always do," Demi giggle-answered. Then the music started and each of my bridesmaids walked down the aisle. I found Frankie in the audience and winked at him, this is what he always wanted. Finally it was my turn, I took a deep breath and walked down the aisle. There Nick waited at the end of the aisle. I smiled at him as I walked towards him and he winked at me.

We exchanged our vows and the priest pronouced us, "Mr. and Mrs. Nick Grey." We walked down the aisle as our friends and family clapped and cheered. Kevin was with Danielle, Selena was with Joe, Taylor was with Lucas, and Demi was with Trace. It was the happily ever after we all deserved and I owed it all to Frankie, for having the guts to do something none of his brothers would. Pick up the phone and ask me how I was doing.

**Thoughts? Thank you all for your advice and support! Check out my other stories if you get the chance.**


End file.
